Hurt Me, Love Me
by KaylaNostrade
Summary: [SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, light InoCho] Mi primer fic Sakura sabe que jamas será feliz y quiere ayudar a su amigo a serlo. Años mas tarde, Sasuke se revela a Orochimaru y escapa de su guarida ¿Que le deparara el futuro al antiguo grupo 7?
1. Sentimientos, Confesiones, Soledad

**Hola a todos! Bueno esta es la "Gala de Presentación" de mi fic, espero que les guste. Antes que nada debo advertir que:  
- La serie oridinal de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi. Esto es sólo una historia que me gustaria que pasara en la realidad.  
- Está basado en los capítulos originales pero los hechos que aparecen aqui son pura y excusivamente salidos de mi cabeza  
- La canción que me inspiró para este capi es "I all need" de Within Temptation**

**SENTIMIENTOS, CONFESIONES, SOLEDAD**

Ella recorría un camino del bosque. Estaba muy cansada, decidió sentarse en la base de un árbol de roble muy grande. Se sentía en soledad. Su corazón había sido abandonado y ella sabía que no volvería a buscarlo. Lo había perdido. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho; quería morir para no sufrir más. Pero no podía, no debía. Por más angustia y desesperación que sintiera por ese abandono, ella todavía tenía a alguien. Él estaba con ella, acompañándola, comprendiéndola. El siempre estuvo con ella, como un amigo. Nunca la abandonó.

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan… ¿Otra vez estás triste por eso?

Tras estas palabras, Sakura levando levemente su mirada para observar a la persona que estaba de pie a su lado; el cual le devolvió tristemente la mirada. Los verdes ojos de la chica no eran los mismos desde hace un tiempo. Antes estaban llenos de un brillo especial. Un brillo que expresaban los sueños por alcanzar, su deseo de volverse mas fuerte y de proteger a sus seres queridos; pero también irradiaban un amor incondicional. Ahora solo se denota el vacío dentro de ellos, el mismo vacío que se hallaba en su corazón. Eran oscuros, el brillo se había perdido. Eran ojos impregnados de dolor.

**Naruto:** ¿Recuerdas que te hice una promesa, Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** Una… Promesa…

Su voz era angustiosa y muy débil. Estaba algo quebrada, por lo cual no era difícil saber que estuvo soportando mucho dolor.

**Naruto:** Exacto, yo te prometí que lo traería otra vez contigo; que él estaría a tu lado como antes. También te dije que jamás rompería esa promesa.

"_Sakura-chan gusta mucho de Sasuke… Por eso, yo lo traeré devuelta. ¡Es una promesa de por vida!"_

**Sakura:** Una promesa… De por vida…

**Naruto:** ¿Acaso no confías en mi, Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** Si confío en ti… Naruto…

Ella se fue acercando lentamente a su amigo y depositó la cabeza en su hombro derecho. Se sentía muy extraña. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. De sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas. Lágrimas que necesitaban salir desde hace un tiempo. Nadie podía ni consolarla ni comprenderla; o eso era lo que ella creía.  
El rubio, por su parte, sentía impotencia ante la situación de su amiga; no sabía como debía reaccionar. Indeciso, levantó el brazo derecho y acarició suavemente el cabello de su amiga en busca de que ella se sintiera un poco mejor. Esta acción hizo que Sakura se decidiera.

**Sakura:** Naruto… ¿Recuerdas que antes tenía el cabello largo?

La voz de la pelirosa estaba cada vez mas quebrada. El chico no comprendió del todo la pregunta de su amiga.

**Naruto:** Si lo recuerdo… Te lo cortaste en el examen de Chunnin porque dijiste que te molestaba.

**Sakura:** Debo… Debo confesarte algo… Naruto… Yo… Yo no me lo corte porque quise…

**Naruto:** ¿Eh? No comprendo Sakura-chan…

**Sakura:** Esa vez… En el examen… Tu y Sasuke…

Se detuvo. Pronunciar ese nombre era como una puñalada en su frágil corazón. Ella siempre supo que, para él, no era más que un estorbo; aún así no podía dejar de amarlo. Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se enamoraba de el.

**Naruto:** Dime Sakura-chan¿qué sucedió ese día?

**Sakura:** Esos sujetos del sonido… Nos atacaron mientras ustedes estaban inconcientes… Querían a Sasuke-kun… Lee llegó para ayudarnos pero… Ellos eran muy fuertes… Tenía miedo, pero aún así los enfrenté… No podía permitir que algo les sucediera a ustedes… Pero, como bien sabes, nunca fui muy fuerte… La chica del bando enemigo, Rin… Me sujetó del cabello…

"_Que lindo cabello tienes… Es mas brillante que el mío. Para ser una ninja, te preocupas mucho por esas cosas. El tiempo que inviertes en ocuparte del pelo deberías ocuparlo en tu entrenamiento."_

Sakura soltó sus lágrimas con más fuerza. Era desesperante para ella recordar momentos como ese. Naruto estaba atónito, no podía creer que la chica que estaba al lado suyo hubiera sufrido tanto en aquel momento. Sentía aún más impotencia por no haber ayudado en ese momento a Sakura.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan…

**Sakura:** Todavía… Querían a Sasuke-kun… No pensaban detenerse… Ni yo tampoco… Por eso tomé uno de mis kunais y… Me corté el pelo para poder así liberarme… Luche contra el que iba por Sasuke-kun… Pero, por más valor que sintiera en ese momento… Seguía siendo débil… Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji llegaron justo a tiempo cuando yo creí que iba a morir… Luego… Unos momentos después… Sasuke-kun… Despertó con el sello, que Orochimaru le puso, activado… Naruto… Lo que yo vi… Lo que hizo…

Sakura no soportaba más, rompió a llorar sobre el hombro del rubio que, inconcientemente, abrazó a su amiga fuertemente. Debía calmarla así, el también se sentiría mejor por haberla ayudado.

**Naruto: **Comprendo Sakura-chan… No es necesario que continúes…

**Sakura:** No… Todavía tengo mucho… Que contarte…

**Naruto: **Esta bien Sakura-chan… Escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme. Continúa si así lo deseas.

**Sakura: **Gracias… Naruto… Cuando Sasuke-kun despertó…

"_Sakura… ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?... ¿Quién ha sido?..."_

La pelirosa se aferró de su amigo para poder continuar. Su corazón sentía cada vez más dolor, sin embargo tenía que soportarlo. Todavía le debía muchas explicaciones a Naruto.

**Sakura:** Cuando se levantó… Me preguntó quien me había maltratado…

El ojiazul se sorprendió por aquel comentario ¿Desde cuando Sasuke se preocupaba por Sakura? Era extraño. Le costaba asimilar toda la información que estaba recibiendo, aunque cada vez quería oír más. Esto recién empezaba.

"_No te preocupes… Es sólo energía que fluye dentro de mí… Estoy bien, es más, nunca me había sentido mejor… Él me dio este regalo… Y me hizo comprender lo que soy: soy un vengador. Para seguir mi camino debo tener poder a cualquier precio, aunque eso signifique ser consumido por el diablo… Sakura, dime¿quién de estos te ha hecho todo eso?" _

**Sakura:** El del sonido, contra el cual yo luche… Le dijo que había sedo el… Sasuke-kun se volteó hacia el… No le costo nada deshacerse de el… Pero… Pretendía seguir… Lo… Estaba disfrutando… Yo… Yo no lo soporte más, Naruto… No podía dejar que continuara… Tenía… Tenía que detenerlo…

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan…

"_¡¡¡Nooooo…¡Detente¡No lo hagas! Por favor… Detente…"_

**Sakura:** Corrí… Me dirigí hacia donde estaba él… Tenía miedo… Mucho miedo… Pero aún así… Logré detenerlo…

Sakura recordaba todo a la perfección, lo cual le causaba más dolor aún. Sentía la necesidad de olvidar todos los malos recuerdos que tenía, pero sabía que si lo hacía volvería a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado. Sus recuerdos de debían servir para ser mas fuerte.  
La joven se había acurrucado en los brazos del rubio. Intentaba resguardarse en su amigo, protegerse de sus propios recuerdos. Protegerse de sí misma.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan… Debes ponerte mejor…

**Sakura:** No te preocupes por mí… Puedo soportarlo… Hasta ahora lo he hecho…

El chico abrazó más fuerte a Sakura para que, de algún modo, esto le otorgara más confianza a ella.

**Sakura: **Naruto… Recuerdas… El día en que…

**Naruto:** Ten fuerza, Sakura-chan, yo estoy contigo

Le costaba decirlo, estaba muy alterada. Pero tenía que decirlo, debía hacérselo saber. Naruto estaba con ella para escucharla. Para que ella no se sintiera sola. Para que ella supiera que tenía a alguien, por eso tenía que contarle todo.  
La joven asintió mientras su llanto cesaba a la par que ella sacaba todo el peso de su corazón. Abrazó un poco más fuerte a su amigo y tomó fuerzas para continuar.

**Sakura:** El día en que… Sasuke-kun… El día en que Sasuke-kun abandonó Konoha…

**Naruto:** Como olvidarlo… Fue sólo hace cuatro meses…

**Sakura:** Ese día… Te habías ofrecido para acompañarme… A casa…

**Naruto:** Si pero tú me dijiste que no me preocupara… Aunque no fuiste a tu casa

**Sakura:** No sabía porque… Sólo tuve la corazonada… De que tenía que ir a la salida de la villa… Y ahí… Me encontré con Sasuke-kun… Llevaba una mochila… Se iba a marchar sin decirnos nada… No podía dejarlo ir… Aunque no pude detenerle…

Sakura se detuvo unos segundos, tenía que calmarse. Contarle a Naruto todo lo que guardaba en su corazón resultaba más difícil de lo que ella creía.

**Naruto:** ¿Él te dijo algo antes de marcharse?

Sakura asintió cabizbaja. Este era el momento que ella no quería que llegara. Era el momento de contarle a su amigo el motivo más grande por el cual ella sufría.

**Sakura:** Él se detuvo frente a mí… Y me pregunto porque yo estaba en ese lugar… Y le dije que… Si quería salir de Konoha iba a hacerlo por ahí… Luego él… Me evito y me dijo que me marchara…

"_Ve a tu casa a dormir…"_

El pecho le dolía cada vez más. Su voz se iba apagando. Estaba sufriendo mucho pero debía seguir, por Naruto. Por sí misma.

**Sakura:** Luego… Le pregunté si… Si el me había odiado desde siempre… Él guardó silencio unos instantes… Y luego… Me dijo, nuevamente, que era una molestia…

"_Verdaderamente… Eres una molestia"_

Naruto sentía una terrible indignación por el trato que le dio Sasuke a Sakura. Estaba furioso.

**Naruto:** Ese Sasuke no baka…

**Sakura:** Yo… No quería que se fuera… Por mas que me dijera cosas hirientes… Sólo quería estar cerca de él… Por eso intenté detenerlo… Él siguió su camino… Y aún así yo no me rendí…

"_¡¡Te amo más que nada en este mundo!¡¡Si te vas voy a gritar!!"_

**Sakura:** Le confesé mis sentimientos… Aunque él ya los conocía… Le dije que si se marchaba… Yo iba a gritar… Y cuando lo estaba por seguir… Él… Apareció atrás mío…

El Chico miro a su amiga otra vez, veía como las lágrimas caían lentamente por las mejillas de la pelirosa. La abrazó más fuerte, quería darle fuerzas. Sakura comprendió el gesto y tomó aire para continuar.

**Sakura:** Y… Todavía no entiendo el porque… Pero Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Él me dio las gracias…

"_Sakura… Gracias…"_

El joven ninja no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Por qué Sasuke se comportaba de esa manera? No comprendía su actitud. Cada vez, más preguntas sin respuesta cercana se formaban en su mente.

**Naruto: **¿Qué hizo después? Tú estabas inconciente cuando te encontramos…

**Sakura: **Después de esas palabras… Me golpeó en la nuca… Y a causa de ello perdí el conocimiento…

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan… Cree en mi promesa, yo lo traeré devuelta.

**Sakura: **Naruto, no es necesario que la cumplas…

**Naruto:** ¿Qué?

**Sakura:** Ya lo oíste… No me molestaré si no la cumples… De todos modos, las promesas… Son para romperse…

Ese último comentario de la pelirosa fue un duro golpe para el rubio. Ella se dio cuenta de esa reacción y, con calma, comenzó a separarse lentamente de su compañero. El chico la miró y se dio cuenta de que ésta ya no lloraba. Por ahora sus lágrimas habían cesado.  
El viento parecía querer apaciguar el denso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos. Una suave y fresa brisa movía el cabello de ambos. Sakura guardaba silencio, cabizbaja. Naruto, confuso, cruzó los brazos e hizo lo mismo con sus piernas, cerró sus azules ojos y sonrió para sí mismo.

**Naruto: **No me importa lo que digas Sakura-chan, yo cumpliré con lo prometido

Ella lo miró sorprendida, que le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

**Naruto: **Si no cumplo una simple promesa a mi amiga ¿qué clase de Hokage voy a ser el día de mañana? Y te lo advierto Sakura-chan, ni tu ni nadie me podrá detener… ¡¡Y pobre de ese baka de Sasuke si se niega a volver otra vez¡¡¡Datebayo!!!

Sakura quedó en shock después de estas palabras tan entusiastas. No pudo evitar que el brote de nuevas lágrimas le recorrieran nuevamente su rostro. Sin embargo, estas eran diferentes a las anteriores ya que estaban acompañadas por una tímida sonrisa. Éstas eran lágrimas de felicidad.  
Ella le otorgó un dulce y cálido abrazo al rubio, que le devolvió uno igual. Era una muestra de una fuerte, pura y sincera amistad.

**Sakura:** Gracias… Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi…

**Naruto: **¡No tienes porque agradecer nada!

**Sakura:** ¡Si tengo mucho que agradecer! Y también… Pedirte perdón…

**Naruto:** ¿¿¿NANI¿Por qué me pides perdón Sakura-chan? Yo soy el que te debe disculpas…

Ella negó con la cabeza al momento que se alejaba del confortable abrazo del rubio. Se puso frente a él y, mirándolo a los ojos, le dio una dulce sonrisa.

**Sakura:** Te equivocas, tu me has ayudado en infinidad de ocasiones y yo jamás te valoré como tu querías… Pero desde hace un tiempo empecé a comprender que vales más que el oro Naruto. Amigos como tú no se encuentran fácilmente, eres alguien muy especial. Por eso te pido que me disculpes.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan, tú me permitiste acercarme a ti. Yo siento que, aparte de Iruka-sensei, tú eres parte de mi familia. Siento que eres como mi hermana y por eso te cuido. No me gustaría perder a la familia que nunca tuve¿comprendes?

Ella se sorprendió mucho por esto, no sabía que él tenía esos sentimientos para con ella.

**Sakura:** Naruto… No sabía… Yo… Yo pensé que te gustaba…

El rubio comenzó a sonrojarse por esa respuesta tan inesperada.

**Naruto:** Eso… Eso fue en un principio pero, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos no eran los verdaderos. Además tú estabas detrás de Sasuke ¡¡No tenía oportunidad!! JAJAJAJAJA

La pelirosa abrió sus verdes ojos a más no poder. No creía lo mucho que había madurado su amigo; lograba asimilar la realidad como si fuera nada. Esto le hizo sentir algo de celos ya que a ella le costaba mucho reaccionar así. Pero igualmente estaba feliz.

**Sakura:** Dime Naruto ¿Cómo es eso de que tus sentimientos no eran los verdaderos? No logro comprender

**Naruto:** Eto… Bueno es que a mi… A mi me gusta otra persona…

Sakura¿Y bien¿Te molestaría decirme quien es la afortunada?

Naruto: Pues… Ella es una chica muy rara… Es muy tímida o por lo menos eso creo yo.

Sakura no creía lo que oía. Todo le resultaba muy extraño. Sonrió picadamente, creía saber de quién se trataba.

Naruto esquivaba la mirada de su amiga.

**Sakura: **Jeje… Buena descripción. Dime ¿Es alguien que yo conozca?

**Naruto: **¿Eh? Si la conoces, ella es…

**Sakura: **Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto volteó a mirar a Sakura tan repentinamente que la misma se corrió para atrás del susto, no esperaba esa reacción.

Sakura observó minuciosamente el ruborecido rostro de su amigo.

**Naruto:** ¿Có-cómo lo supiste?

La chica volvió a sonreír, sólo que ahora ésta era mas grande, cosa que no pasó desapercibido de los azules ojos de Naruto.

**Sakura:** A ver Naruto ¿qué otra persona que yo conozco responde a esa descripción?

**Naruto:** UHG… Es cierto, creo que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de ello… Cambiando de tema Sakura-chan…

**Sakura:** Dime

**Naruto:** Te noto muy contenta… ¡Eso es muy bueno!

**Sakura:** Estoy feliz porque tú estas feliz… Y encontraste a alguien con quien compartir esa felicidad.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan… ¡Tú también vas a ser muy feliz junto a ese dobe de Sasuke!¡Y yo, Naruto Uzumaki, me voy a encargar de ello!

**Sakura:** Naruto…

**Naruto:** ¿Si?

**Sakura:** No, olvídalo… Dime ¿ya hablaste con Hinata?

**Naruto:** ¿Nani¡No! No entiendo el porqué, pero cada vez que quiero decirle algo no encuentro las palabras que necesito… Es muy extraño, contigo jamás me ocurrió algo parecido…

Sakura sí comprendía lo que ocurría. Lo que Naruto sentía en ese momento por Hinata era amor; amor verdadero. No pudo evitar sentir envidia, ya que ella nunca podría tener a alguien que la amara de ese modo. Sus labios volvieron a formar una sonrisa triste.

**Naruto: **Desearía que Hinata-chan me correspondiera…

**Sakura:** Lo hará… Estoy segura de que serás muy feliz junto a ella, Naruto…

Sakura se prometió a sí misma que lo ayudaría para que pueda estar con Hinata; si ella no podía ser feliz, haría que su amigo si lo sea, ya que no quería que sufra de la misma manera que ella y mucho menos después de la dura vida por la que él pasó.Naruto miró a su compañera y la cual le correspondió la mirada. Él se le acercó y le dio un dulce abrazo. Ambos daban gracias de tenerse como amigos.

** Qué te parecio? Te gusto o merezco la pena de muerte?**  
**Dime lo que piensas! Espero tu critica! (reviews please!!)**


	2. Decisiones, Recuerdos, Deseos Compri

**Hola gente!!! Al fin el segundo capítulo!!! Gomen por tardar tanto... pero tuve varios problemas (exámenes, la enfermedad de mi mamá entre otras cosas...)  
Espero que les guste!  
**

**DECISIONES, RECUERDOS, DESEOS COMPRIMIDOS**

En el cielo se encontraban las estrellas que acompañaban a la luna llena. Los árboles parecían bailar un vals cuando la brisa golpeaba sus hojas. El clima era agradable. Era una perfecta noche de verano.

En lo profundo del bosque una sombra se dirigía tranquilamente a un claro cercano. Caminaba con una katana cubierta de sangre en la mano derecha; sangre que también manchaba su kimono blanco por la parte frontal. Sus oscuros pantalones también tenían la evidencia de que algo o alguien había sido asesinado a manos limpias pero debido al color negro, sumado a la oscuridad de la noche, no se notaba.

La sombra dio un paso saliendo a la tenue luz lunar que logró iluminarle el pequeño símbolo del abanico rojo y blanco que llevaba bajo el cuello del kimono. Se dirigía hacia un pequeño río que se encontraba en ese claro. Pacíficamente se agachó y sacó una tela blanca, la humedeció y limpió su katana. Realizó ese procedimiento varias veces y luego envainó la espada en su funda.

Lentamente se puso de pie y miró a sus espaldas. Sus negros cabellos enmarcaban su blanquecina piel y sus ojos negros miraban con un alto grado de odio al joven de cabellos plateados que se le acercaba.

**Kabuto:** Veo que has acabado con los enemigos que pusimos para tu entrenamiento con mucha facilidad, Sasuke-sama...

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué quieres ahora?

La voz del morocho denotaba una frialdad inconfundible.

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama me pidió que te llamara… Pareciera ser que tu hermano fue divisado a unos pocos kilómetros de la guarida y cree que tú ya estás listo para enfrentarlo.

Los ojos azabache de Sasuke re tornaron instantáneamente rojos. El sharingan había sido activado. Sasuke miró a Kabuto, el cual no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

**Kabuto:** ¿Y bien¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

El Uchiha puso una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba al joven de cabellos grisáceos

**Sasuke:** Por más que te lo diga ahora… No se servirá de nada saber mis planes.

Kabuto no podía comprender las palabras de Sasuke. Mantenía la mirada directamente al sharingan de tres aspas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kabuto comenzó a sentir una incomodidad interior… Podría fácilmente decirse que sentía temor del Uchiha. Sabía que no debía porqué temer ya que él era mucho más hábil y fuerte que su pupilo ojinegro… O eso creía.

En un movimiento rápido y seco, el portador del sharingan llegó a estar a espaldas de Kabuto sin que éste último pudiera percatarse de que tenía la katana rozando su cuello.

**Sasuke:** Hmp… Siempre había pensado que eras insoportable…

Presionó un poco más la katana contra el cuello de Kabuto y un hilo de sangre comenzó a pasear por el filo de la espada. El joven de anteojos no decía nada, estaba paralizado; no sentía dolor sino más bien una impotencia de no poder servir de utilidad a su maestro. Cerró los ojos.

**Kabuto:**_"Perdóneme Orochimaru-sama… Este pareciera ser mi fin"_

EL Uchiha realizó un corte rápido al cuello de su víctima, cuya cabeza cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido seco. El cuerpo de Kabuto cayó de rodillas y luego completamente al suelo dejando la parte posterior del mismo a la vista.

Sasuke se agachó y tomó la cabeza de Kabuto por los cabellos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Los ojos con el sharingan ya desactivado se entrecerraron. Su mente giraba en torno a una persona.

**Sasuke:** Hermano… Antes de matarte… Debo eliminar a una asquerosa serpiente.

El pelinegro desapareció velozmente del lugar. Llegó a la guarida de Orochimaru sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Una vez en el lugar recorrió apaciblemente el pasillo del corredor sin darle importancia a las prisiones que acompañaban el mismo. Llegó al final donde se ubicaba una gran puerta de roble tallado con extraños símbolos. La habitación de Orochimaru estaba frente a sus azabaches ojos.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por tres antorchas en cada pared; en una gran cama adoselada se encontraba un hombre cuya piel era tan pálida que fácilmente se lo podría confundir con un muerto. El maestro de Sasuke, esperaba en cama a la llegada de Kabuto. Sus inútiles brazos debían ser vendados nuevamente.

**Orochimaru:** Mierda… Si no hubiera sido por Sarutobi mis brazos no estarían en este estado… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kabuto?... ¡¡Kabuto!!

La puerta se abre instantáneamente como reacción a la voz de Orochimaru. Las antorchas se apagaron, dejando todo en oscuridad. La luz de la luna que ingresaba por el pasillo delimitaba una silueta que ingresaba a la habitación. Orochimaru entornó los ojos. Reconocía ese chakra en cualquier lado. Su pupilo había ingresado al aposento.

**Orochimaru:**_//¿Qué demonios...?//_ Así que has venido a matarme… Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Hmp…

**Orochimaru:** Jeje… Sigues siendo el mismo niño engreído de siempre… Escucha, no importa que tan débil esté yo en este momento, tú jamás serás capaz de derrotarme.

El Uchiha miro a su maestro con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

**Orochimaru:** Entiéndelo Sasuke, necesitas mi poder… Ni siquiera has podido rasguñar a tu herma…

**Sasuke:** Itachi es más fuerte que tú… Por cierto, es probable que siga siendo engreído… No es por nada pero ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes… Pero no soy el mismo.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el frío rostro del pelinegro. Orochimaru comenzó a sentirse incómodo. La confianza que sentía Sasuke le resultaba insoportable. A ojos del maestro el joven Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo ¿Qué había cambiado? Creía conocer a Sasuke perfectamente; creía que en el corazón del susodicho sólo existían las palabras "odio", "soledad" y "venganza" ¿Qué más podría desear el joven Uchiha?

**Orochimaru:** Mocoso insolente… Será mejor que cuides tus palabras, Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Hmp… ¿Acaso tú me harás algo?

La sonrisa del ojinegro permanecía en la penumbra pero aún así Orochimaru puso percatarse de ella. El pálido hombre no podía soportar más, debía hacer algo.

**Orochimaru:** (…) ¡¡Kabuto!!

**Sasuke:** No vendrá.

El blanquecino hombre no podía asimilar esas palabras a la totalidad.

_No vendrá_

¿Su más fiel servidor no vendría? Sasuke se reconfortaba ante la casi imperceptible desesperación de su maestro. Quería torturarlo.

**Sasuke:** Está muerto.

**Orochimaru:** Eso… Eso es imposible…

Su voz empezaba a flanquear, cosa que provocaba aún más placer en el Uchiha. Los penetrantes ojos negros de Sasuke inspeccionaban cuidadosamente el rostro de su maestro. Orochimaru lo miró a los ojos, desafiante.

**Orochimaru:** Demuéstrame que es verdad lo que dices.

Al oír estas palabras, el pelinegro levantó la mano izquierda y arrojó lo que portaba en la cama, depositándose en el regazo de su maestro. El hombre se ponía cada vez más nervioso ¿Cómo podía ser que Sasuke Uchiha con sólo 15 años de edad asesinara así a su mejor sirviente?

**Orochimaru:** E-esto es imposible…

Era evidente que su voz colgaba de un hilo. El ojinegro sólo pensó en espetarle cruelmente.

**Sasuke:** ¿Necesitas más pruebas? Si deseas puedo traerte más partes.

Orochimaru todavía no podía creer lo que veía. La sábana fue manchándose lentamente de sangre, oscureciendo la blanca tela. Sentía en sus piernas el frío rostro inexpresivo de su difunto sirviente, cuyos ojos parecían haber visto al mismo demonio antes de morir.

Por primera vez en su miserable vida, Orochimaru sintió miedo. Sasuke disfrutaba más que nunca de su triunfo.

**Orochimaru:** Eres un monstruo…

**Sasuke:** Lo aprendí de ti… Bueno, ya es momento de acabar con esto.

El morocho se acercó calmadamente al borde de la cama, activando el legajo de la pupila giratoria y desenvainó su espada apaciblemente. El hombre sudó en frío, el temor invadía su cuerpo con más potencia que antes. Sasuke saboreaba cada instante, esto había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Orochimaru:** No sabes lo que haces, Sasuke… Sin mí no lograrás tu venganza.

**Sasuke:** Contigo jamás la habría conseguido.

**Orochimaru:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Sasuke:** Mi alma es la que busca venganza… La muerte de mi hermano no sería vengar a mi clan si es sólo mi cuerpo el que actúa. No dejaré que utilices mi cuerpo para que yo no logre realizar mi cometido.

**Orochimaru:** No tienes suficiente poder… No eres nadie sin mí.

**Sasuke:** Yo soy lo que deba y merezca ser… Y puede que merezca cosas horribles por haber abandonado Konoha pero definitivamente no merezco morir por dar mi cuerpo a una asquerosa serpiente.

Orochimaru no podía moverse. Estaba preparándose para lo peor. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto temor? Por más débil que él estuviera, Sasuke jamás llegaría a su nivel. No era posible. Intentó moverse levemente pero, antes de darse cuenta, tenía la katana rozándole la garganta. Cerró los ojos.

**Orochimaru:**_//Je… Estos tres años de entrenamiento verdaderamente produjeron frutos//_

Giró la cabeza lentamente, produciendo así que el filo de la espada le produjera un leve corte en la mitad de la garganta. Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a recorrer el frío metal. Con sus serpentinos buscó los profundos y oscuros del Uchiha pero se encontró con unos ojos rojos. Orochimaru estremeció. El sharingan se había vuelto a activar. Esos ojos miraban con crueldad.

El resplandor color sangre contrastaba notablemente en la oscuridad que los envolvía. Ya no había nada que diera algún signo de luminosidad. Todas las antorchas del pasillo se habían apagado pero aún así Sasuke podía ver perfectamente a su victima.

**Sasuke:** Tienes miedo… Lo puedo sentir en el ambiente… Además tu asqueroso rostro te delata… Estas en lo correcto al temerme.

La voz del joven pelinegro era más cruel y fría que nunca. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna pero se notaba que disfrutaba del momento.

**Sasuke:** (…) Ahora tu existencia acabará… Para siempre.

Orochimaru entornó los ojos. Seguía mirando directamente al sharingan. Comenzaba a comprender.

**Orochimaru:** Ya comprendo… Es por esa persona…

El Uchiha seguía sin cambiar su expresión. Miraba fríamente a su maestro. Comenzó a presionar más la katana contra el pálido cuello.

**Sasuke:** Eso no es asunto tuyo.

**Orochimaru:** Eres un idiota… De ese modo nunca cumplirás tu venganzaaaaaaarrgh.

La cabeza de Orochimaru cayó sobre la cama a espaldas de su cuerpo, que se abalanzó para adelante cayendo sobre la cabeza de Kabuto. El sharingan se desactivó y la tonalidad oscura volvió a los ojos del Uchiha, que miraba de reojo a sus victimas, o lo que quedaba de ellas.

**Sasuke:** Debes agradecer que haya sido compasivo… Te he dado una muerte rápida.

El pelinegro se dirige a la salida de la guarida. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Ahora debía completar su venganza. Cumplir con sus objetivos.

La oscuridad de la noche había caído hace ya varias horas. El cielo lentamente se fue cubriendo de nubes. EL joven Uchiha abandonó la guarida sin remordimientos. Se internó en la profundidad del bosque dejando atrás un recinto donde ahora sólo se sentía el hedor a muerte. Suaves gotas de agua fría comenzaron a ser derramadas del cielo. Comenzaba a llover.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sol resplandecía sobre la villa de Konoha, la cual desde tiempos muy remotos, siempre obtuvo a ninjas muy poderosos, cada cual destacado por habilidades únicas y especiales. Pero aún así era una villa pacífica y sus habitantes eran muy alegres.

Por una de las tantas calles, recorriendo negocios, se encontraba cierta pelirosa bastante cambiada. Los años le habían otorgado más altura y una hermosa figura. Ahora usaba ropas mucho mas cortas que antes. Ya no era una niña.

En una de las tantas tiendas algo llamo la atención de los ojos color jade. Un abanico color rojo estaba en exposición, y atrás de éste un espejo en el cual la joven podía observar su rostro. El objeto trajo recuerdos a la chica, recuerdos dolorosos. Inconcientemente sus verdes ojos se dirigieron al espejo donde prestó una singular atención a su cabello. Por más que ahora posea más edad su cabello seguía tanto o más corto que antes. Volvió a ver el abanico compadeciéndose de si misma.

**Sakura: **_//Sasuke-kun…//_

La chica, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que alguien se le acercaba.

- ¡¡Sakura-chan¡¡Tanto tiempo!!

La chica se sobresaltó y volteó a ver quién era. Una sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios.

**Sakura:** Me asustaste… Naruto.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué mirabas¿Te estabas mirando al espejo?

**Sakura:** ¿Eh? No, no era nada en especial enserio.

Tomó al rubio del brazo e intentó alejarlo de esa tienda. No podía permitir que él supiera sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. El ojiazul se percató de ello y echo un vistazo rápido al abanico que estaba frente al espejo. Miró triste a Sakura. Sabía lo que pensaba pero no quería hacerla sentir mal. No otra vez.

**Sakura:** Dime, Naruto ¿Cuándo llegaste?

**Naruto:** Hace sólo un momento. Ero-sennin fue a ver a la vieja Tsunade.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué fue a ver a la Hokage?

**Naruto:** Si, en la entrada dijeron que tenían que ella quería vernos. Ero-sennin sólo se adelantó.

Sakura miraba la expresión de su amigo. Extrañaba esa sonrisa que despertaba comodidad y calidez en ella. Al fin, luego de casi tres años, se habían reunido otra vez.

**Naruto:** Por cierto, también me dijeron que también quería que te presentaras en la oficina, junto con nosotros. Por eso vine a buscarte, Sakura-chan.

La pelirosa se sorprendió enormemente al oír esto. Hace casi un mes que Tsunade no la llamaba.

**Sakura:** Bueno ¿entonces que esperamos? Vamos a lo de la Hokage.

**Naruto:** ¡Hai!

Los dos amigos fueron caminando tranquilamente mientras comentaban su entrenamiento durante estos tres años, entre otras cosas.

**Naruto:** Ne… Sakura-chan…

**Sakura:** ¿Dime?

**Naruto:** En estos tres años… ¿Has… Has hablado con Hinata?

**Sakura:** ¡Pues claro! Le pedí que ella me entrene a la par que Tsunade-sama.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué te entrene?

**Sakura:** Exacto. Sabes muy bien que ella es la que mejor controla el chakra.

**Naruto:** Pero si tu ya lo controlabas suficientemente bien…

**Sakura:** Pero aprender nunca está de más, Naruto… Además pude hablar con ella de ti.

Las facciones de Sakura mostraban picardía. Naruto la miró y sonrió. Ambos se pararon frente a un gran edificio que poseía el kanji del fuego. Estaban frente del edificio de los Hokages.

Entraron y se percataron de que había mucho movimiento. Se acercaron a la escalera para dirigirse al piso superior, donde se encontraba la oficina de la 5ª Hokage. Antes de que el joven rubio pusiera un pie en el primer escalón, un numeroso grupo del escuadrón élite ANBU bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar al suelo unos cuantos de ellos miraron de reojo al ojiazul tras sus máscaras. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de salida desaparecieron velozmente.

**Naruto:** ¿Un escuadrón de ANBU¿Aquí?

**Sakura:** ¿Qué estará pasando?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y subieron velozmente las escaleras, encontrándose con una chica de cabello corto y oscuro. La misma poseía una cerdita en los brazos. La chica los miró y sonrió.

**Shizune:** Hola Sakura… ¡Oh¡Naruto, cuanto has crecido!

**Naruto:** Hola, cuanto tiempo.

**Sakura:** Shizune, dime ¿ocurrió algo grave?

**Shizune:** No lo sé, Tsunade-sama no me ha comentado mucho que digamos en estos últimos días.

La pelirosa y el rubio se miraron seriamente. Algo andaba mal, podían sentirlo. El escuadrón ANBU no se presentaba a menos que hubiera serios problemas

**Sakura:** Comprendo. Gracias de todos modos.

**Shizune:** No hay de que.

La chica se acercó a la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Golpeó dos veces y esperó junto a Naruto a que contestaran.

- ¡Adelante!

Los dos jóvenes shinobis ingresaron a la habitación y se encontraron con tres personas. Una mujer rubia muy voluptuosa con unos penetrantes ojos marrones, que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio colmado de documentos y pergaminos; un hombre de largos y blancos cabellos y ropas bastante antiguas, parado a la izquierda del escritorio; y un hombre sentado en la ventana. Éste último tenía el cabello color plata, su rostro cubierto y su ojo izquierdo cubiertos. Al verlo, el rubio y la ojiverde se llenaron de alegría.

**Naruto y Sakura:** ¡¡Kakashi sensei!!

El mencionado los miró con ojos melancólicos. Sonrió bajo su máscara.

**Kakashi:** Hola… Tanto tiempo.

**Tsunade:** Basta de escándalo. Naruto, Sakura los he llamado por una razón de suma importancia. Necesito que cumplan una misión…

El rubio, impaciente, la interrumpió.

**Naruto:** Pero vieja hoy recién llego ¿y ya me quieres mandar a una misión¡Datebayo!

**Sakura:** Naruto, se mas respetuoso con la Hokage… Y no me hagas repetírtelo.

**Tsunade:** ¡Silencio! Escucha Naruto, con que me vuelvas a decir "vieja" y te enteras ¿oíste? Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que interrumpiera Naruto, la misión que

están por realizar es de rango A.

**Naruto:** ¿¿¿Una misión rango A¡¡Genial¿La haremos solos?

**Tsunade:** No, Kakashi irá con ustedes…

**Sakura:** ¿En qué consiste, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade:** Tomen asiento y déjenme explicarles…

La pelirosa y el rubio hicieron lo que la Hokage les ordenó.

**Tsunade:** Escuchen y por favor no interrumpan. Desde hace ya mucho tiempo he estado enviando a algunos equipos de ANBUs para que logren ubicar la guarida de Orochimaru y, por ende, a su antiguo compañero de equipo: Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer. No podían creer lo que oían. Después de tantos años ¿recién ahora les vienen a decir esta información tan importante? La Hokage se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

**Tsunade:** Bueno, el tema principal es que me han avisado que al fin encontraron la guarida…

**Naruto:** ¡¿Qué¡¡¿¿Sasuke estaba ahí??!!

**Tsunade:** No. En ese lugar no había ningún cuerpo con vida. Encontraron a Orochimaru y a su aprendiz en na recámara… Decapitados ambos.

La mirada de Sakura se volvió sombría. Naruto temblaba de rabia ¿Sería posible que Sasuke también esté muerto?

**Tsunade:** Pero el cuerpo de Sasuke no apareció, por eso les encargo la misión de encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso.

**Naruto:** ¿Cu-cuando salimos?

**Tsunade:** Mañana al atardecer. Será muy peligroso, pero cuento con ustedes.

**Naruto:** //Al fin traeré de vuelta a ese baka…//

El rubio miró a la joven que estaba a su lado. Su rostro demostraba una increíble desesperación. La angustia la volvía a poseer.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan…

La pelirosa volvió en si. Miró a su amigo y forzó una sonrisa.

**Sakura:** No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien. Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos.

Ambos se levantan de las sillas y de despiden de sus mayores. Salieron del edificio en silencio y estuvieron así unas cuadras. Sakura seguía cabizbaja y Naruto intentó romper el hielo.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan… ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku Ramen? Yo invito.

**Sakura:** No gracias… Naruto…

**Naruto:** ¿Dime?

**Sakura:** ¿No te molestaría si me voy a casa verdad? Es que todo este tema me ha caído un poco pesado y…

**Naruto:** No hay problema.

**Sakura:** Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

La chica de ojos verdes se alejaba, dejando a su amigo mirándola tristemente. Sakura recorría las calles de la villa sin ningún apuro en llegar a su casa. Se sintió culpable de haberle mentido a su mejor amigo pero otra cosa no podía hacer. No podía reaccionar del modo correcto; la confusión volvía a inundar su mente.

**Sakura:**_//Sasuke-kun… ¿Desde el principio este era tú plan¿Por qué¿Piensas volver?//_

La ojiverde, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, llegó a un lugar que no se esperaba. Levantó la vista sorprendida. Frente a ella se encontraba un banco de piedra. El mismo lugar donde Sasuke la abandonó. Parada al lado del árbol donde una vez "Sasuke" la miraba (Nota de autora: es el capítulo 3, cuando Naruto se transforma en Sasuke y casi besa a Sakura).

Muchos recuerdos pasaban velozmente por la mente de la pelirosa. Todos relacionados con ese banco. Todos relacionados con Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sakura:** ¿Por qué…¿Por qué sigues en mi mente…¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Los ojos verdes lentamente obtenían más brillo debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar. Sus sentidos volvían a fallar. Otra vez no pudo percatarse de la persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Hmp… Pensar que en éste lugar fue la última vez que te vi…

La kunoichi volteó atemorizada a ver de quien era esa voz. Creía saberlo pero no quería creerlo. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente cuando encontraron con unos ya conocidos ojos negros. Frente a ella estaba la persona a la que el día siguiente iría a buscar. Ese joven por el cuál gastaba sus pensamientos todas noches en varios años. El Uchiha al cual ella amó mas que nada estaba en su presencia.

**Sakura:** N-no… No puede ser…

El pelinegro no le dio importancia a esas palabras y continuó como si ese fuera un encuentro casual. Levantó la mano, dirigiéndola hacia la cabellera rosada. Acarició las puntas. La chica seguía manteniendo una mirada incrédula. Ese contacto provocó que su voz se apagara.

**Sasuke:** Veo que mantienes el cabello corto.

La pelirosa abrió sus labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El morocho sólo observaba con serenidad. Su mirada no era la misma de antes. No era la mirada fría que todos conocían. La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir.

**Sakura:** ¿Q-qué haces aquí¿Co-cómo entraste a la villa?

**Sasuke:** Hmp… Eso no te importa.

**Sakura:** Nosotros… Yo… Dime… ¡¡Dime algo!!

**Sasuke:** Hmp…

La mano del chico descendió hasta la altura del cuello, rozándolo suavemente. Fue veloz. El pelinegro le otorgó un golpe el cual dejó inconciente a la ojiverde, que derramó unas débiles lágrimas, cayendo a los pies de su agresor.

**Sakura:** //Sasuke… kun…//

**Sasuke:** En unos días nos volveremos a encontrar… Sakura.

Sasuke la tomó y depositó en la base del árbol, mirando hacia aquel banco. Acarició su cabello y se fue tal como vino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura despertaba a causa de los rayos del sol que caían en su rostro. Estaba recostada plácidamente sobre la base del árbol. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

**Sakura:** ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!

Miró a su alrededor. Ella estaba en el mismo lugar, no como la otra ocasión. Se tocó el cuello, donde la mano del Uchiha había pasado y golpeado. No sentía dolor. ¿Habrá sido un sueño¿Sus deseos son tan fuertes para crearle tal ilusión? Mira al cielo y espera, en el fondo que haya sido realidad.


End file.
